Sibiling Fights
by ptessadactyl
Summary: Even Kurama and his stepbrother, Shuuichi, have their moments. Mindless Drabble, OOC


A/n Nothing much, but a little sibling rivalry. It doesn't really make much sence, but hey, whatever.

Shuuichi is Shuuichi Hatanaka

Kurama is Shuuichi Minimino

Disclaimer; Don't own. It's as simple as that.

* * *

Shuuichi Hatanaka sat in his room, idly reading a magazine. He was stationed on the bright yellow covers on his bed, clad in his pajamas. It was a sunny Saturday, the birds chirping happily and the sounds of neighboring kids playing outside could be heard. The smell of lunch floated lightly in the air, tickling the boys nose.

He soft turned the page and reached over to his cup of soda that was positioned on his table. He was waiting for something to happen. His brown eyes glanced to the clock. Hm, he should have logged on by now.

The boy sighed in boredom.

"AAAHH!" A very un-manly shriek pierced the quiet air. Shuuichi smirked behind the pages of his magazine. He heard the sounds of stomping foot-steps before they ended at his door. It opened fully, showing a very flustered Kurama.

"Shuuichi, you where in my room, weren't you?" the older boy panted out as calmly as he could. Shuuichi bit his lip, trying to hid the smirk on his face.

"Why would you ever think that?" he answered back sweetly, putting his magazine down. He smiled brightly as the red-head glared at him. Kurama growled at anger at the young boy in front of him.

"I've got two words for you;" Kurama said menacingly. Shuuichi's smile faltered a bit as his listened closely. Kurama narrowed his green eyes.

"Start running."

Shiori looked up from the dish she was drying. The pounding of footsteps echoed loudly throughout the house, as dd the screams that followed.

"Get back here you little brat!"

"Aaaiihh! Help me!"

"No one can help you now, munchkin!'

A crash was heard, as was two screams. Sweat-dropping, Shiori slowly walked to the stair-case where her boys would mostly likely be.

"MOM! Get 'im offa me!" little Shuuichi said as the hold around his neck tightened..

"Not until you stop biting and kicking me! Ow, stop it!" Kurama screamed as Shuuichi sunk his teeth into his fore-arm. He had no time to react as he was flipped over, pinned under the weight of his smaller step-brother.

Shuuichi twisted in his brother's grip and bit him hard on the shoulder. Kurama screamed out in pain before socking the littler boy in the thigh.

"Both of you, break it up!" The boys stopped in mid-punch/kick as their mother yelled. She was rubbing her temples in an annoyed way.

"I want you both to stop this right now and make up." Kurama rolled his eyes while Shuuichi scoffed. Shiori glared angerly at them.

"If you don't you're grounded from seeing your friends," She pointed at Kurama ," and you're not going to go to the concert." Shuuichi's eyes went big as he hurriedly got off of the red-headed boy who instantly got up. Both boys shared a glance before bowing.

"Sorry mother, it won't happen again," the simultaneously said in shame. Shiori smiled.

"Now both of you go upstairs and be good until lunch is ready." They did as they where told, both scurrying to the elder Shuuichi's room. Kurama closed the door behind him, as his brother sat down on the bed.

"You asshole," Kurama hissed. Shuuichi laughed softly; it was always funny to hear his much more calmer brother swear.

"Yes, oh dear, loveable brother of mine?" Kurama rolled his eyes as he sat down in his computer chair.

"Oh, just cut the crap. You know what you did." Shuuichi cocked his head innocently to the side.

"And that is...?" Kurama twitched before turning the computer screen towards the younger boy.

"You downloaded gay porn as my background to my MySpace," he said in a dead-pin voice. Shuuichi couldn't hold in his laughs any longer. On the screen was a ver, VERY graphic picture of two men.

"I was only getting back at you!" he exclaimed between laughs. Kurama scrunched up his nose in disbelief.

"What did I do?" Shuuichi wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"You threw you computer chair at me. Remember? And I hit me in the eye." Kurama looked at his blankly before he smiled. He hit his fist in his hand happily.

"Oh yeah, I remember." A silence ensued both the boys. Shuuichi fiddled with a lose string on his brother's sheet, while Kurama swung back and forth on his chair. Shyly, Shuuichi looked at his brother.

"So... we cool?" Kurama nodded.

"Like the other side of the pillow."

* * *

A/n Urm, sorry if I was OOC.

Review please.


End file.
